To Make Talie Smile
by Super S. Demon
Summary: This is a made up story from me brain so I just put it as a Xover.Rated T for safety in later chaps.
1. Talie and Mell

Hi peoples this is a random (Made-up) story all the characters are Made-up they aren't from games or anything. So yeah you know. On ward to the Fan-fiction…Go on move it…

nothing here to see…either read the fanfiction or leave.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl with brunette hair (with hot pink streaks through it), crystal clear eyes, around the age of 16 and rather pale skin sat on her porch watching the cars drive by. She wore a Black turtle neck that kind of clung to her so you could see her curves and on the sleeves where white flames, She had on a black, white and red plaid skirt on that didn't even reach her knees, and black skater shoes with white trim. She sat looking out blankly as if she was in a trance of some sort.

"HEY TALIE" Came a voice, the girl looked up at her name and saw her friend, Mellie. (Mell for short) Mell had black hair (with Dark Blue streaks). Her eyes weren't as strange as Talie's but her eyes were a little weird because of the fact that both Mell's parents had brown eyes and Mell had midnight blue eyes. Mell had tan-ish skin it was darker then Talie's that was for sure, Mell wore a white short sleeve t-shirt she had on denim jeans that had a dragon design on the right leg, her shoes were black skater shoes with dark blue trims. "hey Mell" Talie said while standing up to greet her friend. Mell took a look at Talie's face then put her fingers on either side of her lips and pulled them up into a strange smile "you need to smile Talie, you know you want to". Mell said. Talie pushes her friend's fingers away from her face and looked at Mell "and you need to stop being so bouncy" Talie said. Talie didn't smile, she barely talked to anyone except Mell and she looked like a ghost with her pale face and her ways of just floating by (not literally people --). Mell on the other hand was full of spirit and liked to smile she talked a lot and as soon as she entered a room everyone knew she was there. So why were these two totally different people friends you may ask, well no one knows they met when they started the 3rd grade and they just clicked, many people thought they balanced each other out with their personalities.

"That won't happen for a long long time, maybe not even until I'm 80 years old and can't even stand up!" Mell exclaimed all in surprisingly one breath. "Joy" Talie joked as she started walking down the sidewalk with Mell, "Anywaysssssssss" Mell made the s spread out "I came to tell you that the town fair starts next week, and I got us tickets!" Mell said happily. "Wonderful!" Talie said she liked the fair she was great at the games, she had learned just how to hit the milk bottles just right so they would fall over, she could throw the balls into the buckets no problems, she could play all the games perfectly now. But it wasn't always that easy for her she used to have a hard time playing any of the games but Talie's favorite thing in the world was learning and so she played the games at home and did the math in her head so she could get the right angles figure out how much strength to put into a throw. Mell was good at some of the games but she enjoyed the rides more the excitement of the rollercoaster's and the almost throwing up feeling of rides that spinned around really fast (no surprise there).

"I know!" exclaimed Mell, "we will have soooooo much fun!". "most likely" Talie said "maybe they will have a new game" Talie thought out loud "OR A NEW RIDE!!!!" Mell practically screamed. "Mell can you not be so loud?" Talie questioned "I think the whole neighbor hood just heard you". "oops, sorry I got a little to excited there". Mell said while covering her mouth slightly with her hand "You better be, or I'll have to buy duck tape for your mouth" Talie joked "your so mean" Mell said in a fake, sad little girl voice. "I'm mean but fair" Talie quoted her mother,

"Talie, I don't think taping someone's mouth shut with duck tape is fair" Mell giggled. "Don't question my methods, young grasshopper." Talie said trying to hold down her laughter she laughed but she never did smile when she did, Mell thought she forced herself not to smile but she wasn't sure, "Yes master" Mell bowed and they both broke into a laughter fit. By the time it took them to stop laughing they found that they had walked all the way to the mall that they had been walking to. Talie and Mell walked inside but as they walked in they saw Tyler a boy that Talie had liked since the 8th grade walk by them. Tyler was 16 like Talie and Mell had brunette hair with natural auburn highlights, he had pale skin like Talie, his eye's were the most beautiful shade of jade brown Talie had ever seen on anyone. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt that had an overlapping black short sleeved shirt with, he had on black denim jeans and black boy's skater shoes.

Talie watched as he left the mall with his friends. Tyler was very friendly he smiled a lot less then Mell tho, he had many friends and was very popular and could have any girl in school if he wanted. He could play guitar excellent and was a wonderful boy all together. Talie even tho she was bold, and brave had never had the courage to tell him how she felt, which Talie told herself was stupid, but like any other girl she didn't want rejection. "Hey Talie" Mell said while waving her hand in front of Talie's face, that was when Talie realized she had spaced out, "sorry spaced out there for a sec" Talie said. "I noticed" Mell said with a sly smile on her face " what dirty thoughts of Tyler were you thinking of" Mell joked and in return got a small smack upside the head from Talie. "Pervert" Talie said and started to walk over to the clothes section, Mell rubbed her head and followed, "why do you hit so hard?" Mell asked while looking through the blouses, "The worse a pervert you are the harder I hit you" Talie said. "I better call the doctor then" Mell muttered she knew that she was gonna get smacked over the head several times that day. Talie snickered and pulled out a black cotton shirt with red hearts in parallel rows on it, the shirt was long and went to Talie's hips, "what do you think?" Talie asked while holding the shirt up to her body so Mell could see. "I think it looks nice" Mell said "but it's really not your style" she finished, "thank you for being honest" Talie said and then grabed a long sleeve white shirt with a dragon on it and put it up to her body "what about this one?" Talie asked "Much better" Mell answered.

Mell and Talie spent most of the day at the mall, it was summer vacation and they had nothing better to do. Most of the morning they picked out clothes telling each other if the clothes would look nice or not so nice on them, around lunch time they went to eat lunch at the food court, while eating they talked about the fair and what was going on at home. Around 2:00 in the after noon is when they finally left the mall they each had a bag of new clothes with them, At Talie's house they skated on their skate boards and played video games. When 10:00 pm came around Mell desided to get home or face the wrath of her mother. When Mell was gone Talie went into her room and flopped down onto her bed and she just laid there until someone IM her, she walked over to her red labtop and saw that Mell had been the culprit, Talie who didn't feel like talking just put her status as 'away' and went to bed  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha I know it sucks so far XD, if you want to read the rest I need at least 4 good reviews. C ya.


	2. Le Cafe' Mondono

HEHE second chapter -dances-

XT: took you long enough

be quiet you.

Okay before we begin

"blah blah blah" - someone talking

'think think think' - someone thinking

(blah blah blah) - me talking to you peoplez

XT: on with the show!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Talie woke up the next morning and looked at her clock, "Oh crap" Talie's clock hadn't gone off and she was late for her summer job. Talie jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom, she didn't bother to take a shower she just covered herself in body spray, put on a red t-shirt and a pair of faded pair of blue jeans on. She ran out the door grabing an apple on her way and ran towards the Cafe' she worked at.

--10 min later--

Talie ran up to Le Cafe' Mondono (MY CAFE' NAME) at the front of the cafe' stood Mell who seemed to have been waiting for her. "Hey Talie, your either a fast runner or a lucky lucky girl, because you got here five min before your shift!" Mell yelled. Talie walked up to her and breathed heavily "Sorry I forgot to set my alarm" Talie breathed, "Well lets get inside before we are late" said Mell who was holding the door open for Talie. Talie walked inside and went behind the counter and grabed her green Cafe Mondono vest, Mell did the same.

It was a normal day at Le Cafe' Mondono, people walked in and out for their coffee and their muffins and other stuff. Talie got stuck with the cash register because they didn't trust Mell to not attack it again don't ask its a long story. Mell was making the coffee that was special ordered (you know like when someone orders something off the menu) while Tucker another worker did the on menu coffees. Talie was perfectly fine until Tyler walked in with his friends, Talie was freaking out Tyler never came in here thats why she worked here so she never had to deal with emberessing herself at work.

Tyler's friends went and sat down at a table and Tyler had to be the one who came to order the coffee, Talie was pretty sure god hated her. Tyler walked over to Talie "Hi I need three plain coffees" said Tyler, "o-okay"Talie said as she rang up the order "that'll be ten fifty" she continued Talie was pretty darn sure she was blushing. Tyler payed for the coffee and looked at Talie "Do you have a fever or something because you look a little flushed" he said, this only made Talie blush even more she was absoulutly sure god hated her. "N-no I'm fine" Talie said. Tyler nodded then walked over to get the coffee, 'I'm so stupid' Talie thought to herself before ringing up the order for another custumor.

--2 hours later--

Talie and Mell walked outside "So what happened with Tyler when he came in you were blushing like a mad man" Mell joked, "Nothing happened thats the bad part"Talie sighed. Talie had really wanted to talk to Tyler about going to the fair with her but she was to chicken. "Oh don't worry Talie you'll come up with the courage one day!" Mell said trying to cheer up Talie. "Thanks Mell, but I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him" Talie said with a sad face, "Come on you stop moping"Mell said "come on let go to the skate park" Mell continued. "Fine" Talie sighed then walked towards the skate park she was in a horrible mood.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Short but sweet X3 


	3. Horrible Mood

HEHEHEHEH I'm getting the chapters in faster!!!!!

XT: woooooo can you tell the excitment in my voice? -.-

hush you

Once again before we begin.

"blah blah blah" - someone talking

'think think think' - someone thinking

(blah blah blah) -me talking to you peoplez.

person : blah blah blah - MSN chat

XT: on with the show er story whatever it is.

VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

After Mell and Talie had gone to the skate park they headed to the mall to just hang out and maybe get a bite to eat. Once they got there they emedietly spotted Tyler and his friends a girl from there school the schools most popular and annoying girl Julia. Julia had long blond hair with caramel streaks running through it. She wasn't tan but she wasn't pale like Talie either. She has blue eyes that started dark in the middle and got lighter closer to the rim, she was vain and thought she could get any guy she wanted and she almost could, and right now her prey was Tyler.

Talie watched Julia flirt with Tyler and had to hold down the urge not to kill her right then and there, "God hates me today"said Talie as she sat down at a table in the restrunet her and Mell were in, they were about three tables away from Tyler. Mell looked over and saw Julia "I don't know if her bubble could get any bigger" Mell said trying to cheer Talie up bit, "I'd like to burst her bubble" Talie said coldly. Mell sighed "Lets just order our food okay?". "fine" Talie said then ordered a cheesebuger and fries with a cheer pepsi, Mell got the chicken strips with fries and a coke a cola. While eating Talie would constantly look up over at Tyler his friends and Julia wishing right about now that she was the one flirting with Tyler.

The rest of the day at the mall went kinda the same, Talie was in a horrible mood and kept muttering things under her breath. Mell was her usual self but she was really trying to make Talie feel better it wasn't easy because Talie wasn't always completly happy.

--after the mall--

Talie wondered into her room and floped down on her bed and closed her eyes, she opened her eyes when her IM went off and she walked over to see who IMed her. She noticed it was Mell and answered back.

_Melly Belly: Hello?_

White Raven: Hi...

Melly Belly: how you doin'?

White Raven: You were just with me...

Melly Belly: Terrible, horrible,?

White Raven: yes

Melly Belly: sigh I'm sure he likes you

White Raven: I hope your right...

Melly Belly: Well theres still the fair!

White Raven: Yeah )

Melly Belly:

White Raven: Well I'm gonna go now bye

Melly Belly: kk c ya

White Raven has signed out.

Talie walked into her bathroom and got in the shower, she needed something to get her mind off Tyler and Julia. She turned on the hot water and the boiling hot water felt as if it was washing away her troubles for the day. After Talie had washed her hair, and body she got out of the shower and put on her red,black and white snowflake Pjs and floped down on her bed.

--The Next Morning-- (I sang that O.o when I typed it O.o)

BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEE-

Talie shut off her alarm clock, then pulled the blanket over her head "I don't wanna wake up" she muttered to no one. Suddenly her blanket was pulled off of her Talie looked up to see that the culprit was Mell "How did your get in here?" Talie asked. "Your mom let me in, I wanted to make sure you weren't late for work" Mell chimed. "I'm not going to work I'm gonna lay here and _die_" Talie said over dramaticly, "Come on you" Mell said while dragging Talie by the legs off her bed and onto the cold hard wood floor (ow O.o) "umph" said Talie as she hit the floor. "There now get dressed, we have work!" Mell said while rocking back and forth on her heels. "Fine" Talie muttered then stood up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a white turtle neck shirt like her black one only white (from the first chapter people) and her black,pink, and purple skirt that didn't reach just above her knees and her black stocking. Mell just watched, Talie walked into the bathroom and started to get ready.

--15 min later--

Talie walked out of the bathroom, in her clothes then put on her shoes. "Okay I'm ready lets go" Talie said as she walked to her door and exited Mell was walking by her in about two seconds. "The fair starts saturday, its thursday your have today and tomarrow to talk to Tyler!" Mell said. "Don't remind me, I've tried since 8th grade to talk to him, Mell I'm not going to be able to do it in two days" Talie said, Mell sighed, Talie could tell off jerks, run three miles and not be tired, stick up for her friends, but when it came to Tyler she was like every other girl 'jello' she was afraid of rejection and didn't want to be hurt.

--At Le Cafe' Mondono--

Talie was staring into space, today was slow not many people were coming in so Talie could aford to _zone_ for a bit. Mell was in the back cleaning the dishes that they used to make the muffins and junk, Tucker was playing paper football with Marie. "Helllloooooo" Came Mell's voice which snaped Talie out of her day dreaming, "You in there or should I leave a message?" Mell joked, "Haha very funny" Talie said. "So what were you day dreaming about?" Mell asked while hoping up onto the counter, "Oh nothing"Talie lied she had been day dreaming about asking Tyler to the fair but she wasn't about to tell Mell that, Mell would come up with some perverted comment about it. "Okay then, well our shift is over in about an hour, what do you wanna do when we get off?"Mell asked. "Go home and die is what I want to do, how about you" Talie did a fake sweet voice, "Go to the park and your coming with me" Mell said with a fake evil smile. "Nooooo not the park the horror of it all" Talie sadi sarcasticly.

BVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBV

-gasp- a new character O.o hehehehe I stole the name from my friend Julia but shes not anything like the character in me story :3 Anyways next chapter is the park X I'm out my peeps -does peace sign-


End file.
